


It Echoes a Spark

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Quick fics [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Regression/De-Aging, Background Poly, Background Sarah/Linda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: Spencer's glare softened. "Are you that hungover, that me looking like emo jailbait didn't raise any alarms?"Or: what happens when Brendon and Spencer wake up looking eighteen years old.





	It Echoes a Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noapologiesx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noapologiesx/gifts).



> Content notes: talk of alcohol/cannabis use, talk of addiction.

Shit, the fucking doorbell. Brendon had been asleep before it had gone off, but he was awake, and his head felt about a million miles wide.

"Sarah?" he croaked. His voice felt weird in his throat, but his head hurt too much to hear it properly. He stumbled out of bed, but their house looked empty. Looked, because the light was bright enough that it was stinging his eyes.

The doorbell rang again. Brendon needed to take a piss, but he also needed to not...hear that again. He stumbled to the door with his hands propped against the wall, feet skidding a little on the tile.

The door felt heavy. How fucked up did he get last night? It wasn't like he'd blocked the door with a boulder or some shit.

"How can I help you?" Brendon said around a wince once the door was open. He was squinting enough that he could mostly make out the green lawn shining in the back and...a familiar shape...

"What the fuck did you do." It wasn't a question.

Brendon blinked and did his best to force his vision to clear. It didn't entirely unblur, but the shape solidified and...

It was Spencer.

"What do I ever do," Brendon said, sagging a bit and stepping inside to let him in. He wasn't going to get specific about things, with everything that Spencer had gone through.

But Spencer didn't walk inside. He gestured at himself. "What. The fuck. Did you do."

Brendon looked again. And a third time. Spencer was hot. Spencer was always hot, even when he was pissed off. Especially when? Honestly, if he wasn't in so much pain, Brendon would probably be well on his way to a boner. That usually happened when Spencer made surprise visits; no chance to talk down Little Brendon.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Go look in a mirror, asshole."

Brendon didn't know what that had to do with anything. Yeah, he was hot, too. A different hot than Spencer, but hot nonetheless. Well, maybe not after last night...oh, fuck, did he get in a fight and get a black eye?

He ran clumsily to the bathroom, and...oh, the light, right. He turned it on, winced, and...

"Oh," his eighteen-year-old self, earlier hairstyle and all, said in the mirror back to him. Teen Brendon moved his hands just like Old Man Brendon did, too. "Oh, _fuck_."

-

Spencer was generous enough to wait until Brendon had sunglasses and painkillers and was stretched on his couch before broaching the topic again.

"So what the fuck did you do."

"Fuck if I know."

"Brendon, I swear to god—"

"I mean it!" Brendon lifted his sunglasses. The painkillers were starting to work, so he could give Spencer a good look. It didn't surprise him that he hadn't seen anything wrong; in Brendon's head, Spencer alternated between the kid in Las Vegas who introduced him to Ryan Ross and the grown-ass man working with Pete Wentz.

It shouldn't feel this _right_ to see fetus Spencer. But it did.

Spencer was still looking at him skeptically.

"I know I...drank last night," Brendon said quickly. "I remember that much. Sarah and I had a drink before we went out, but after that..."

Spencer's glare softened. "Are you that hungover, that me looking like emo jailbait didn't raise any alarms?"

Brendon was staring. He was staring at Spencer's rounder face and bright blue eyes and...he closed his eyes and settled back on the couch. He tipped his sunglasses down. "Barely legal."

"How the fuck...never mind." Spencer knew about Brendon's regular jaunts on Google Images to look back at himself throughout the ages. Give Brendon a photoshoot of himself, and he could easily tell you the year. "We look young enough that using our drivers licenses would make us look like kids with fake IDs."

"Wait, did you drive here? What if you'd gotten pulled over?"

"Linda dropped me off."

A cackle escaped Brendon before he realized it. "Oh man, your fucking _wife_. Did she wake up next to a kid?"

" _No._ "

Oh, Spencer was getting prickly. This was gonna be good. "Might help if I had a general time frame," Brendon said as mildly as he could manage.

Spencer's cheeks flushed bright purple. "Fuck you. We got in the shower, and I just..."

It wasn't funny at all. Not funny in the slightest that Spencer would turn into a teenager while getting sexy with his wife. Not so funny that cackling through a hangover was worth it. Not at all.

Okay, yes, Brendon was laughing so hard tears rolled down the sides of his cheeks. Who could blame him?

He wasn't laughing so hard that he missed Spencer's camera sound whirring on his phone. "Texting this to your wife..."

Brendon turned around, and it turned out he wasn't just looking younger; beyond the hangover that was slowly fading, the quiet aches that he could only minimize with exercise were nowhere to be found. It was super easy to pounce on Spencer and try to confiscate his phone.

If it hadn't been Spencer, Brendon might have succeeded. But Spencer had tough hands and like fifteen years more knowledge of Brendon, so he just grabbed Brendon's shirt and held him at bay.

Except. That left their faces only about a hand's width apart. Brendon could feel the heat of Spencer's hand through his shirt.

"We never did that," Brendon said, breath coming harder than it should have. "When we were younger."

"No," Spencer said carefully.

They didn't do any of... _that_ before they were both committed to Linda and Sarah. Linda and Sarah had fallen for each other, and Brendon wasn't going to stand in the way of true love that didn't get in the way of his true love with Sarah. Spencer seemed similarly unruffled by the circumstances, and if their wives could be in love, he could totally (finally) bone Spencer. Right?

The answer had been yes. And really, it was better it happened that way; if they'd been younger, they might not have met their wives. They probably would have imploded like the band was so wont to do.

But it meant they couldn't have this. The two of them, when Brendon had first met Spencer.

Spencer was the first to close the distance. He kissed like he always did, just... _more_. Brendon was instantly hard - of course he had a teenager's boners, too.

"Do you think I'll come in my pants," Brendon whispered against Spencer's mouth.

Spencer didn't seem worried. "I'll just make you come again," he said in a low voice, but slightly less low than he had these days.

Brendon kissed Spencer even deeper.

-

Time one was grinding against each other on Brendon's couch. He did, indeed, come in his pants. But hey, so did Spencer.

-

Time two was in the shower, and Brendon didn't hesitate to give Spencer shit for it.

"It's practical," Spencer said, in that even voice that said he was annoyed as hell but he didn't want to give Brendon the satisfaction of knowing it. "We're both gross."

Brendon was staring at Spencer's naked body. The thing was, he had seen Spencer naked a lot back then; it had been the nature of touring. But the context was completely different. For one, Brendon could let himself feel as turned on as he wanted to feel. For another, he could let himself really look.

Spencer had seen more naked Brendon than Brendon had seen naked Spencer back then - Brendon's always shown off - but he wasn't staring any less than Brendon, enough that it took him four tries to get the shower running.

"I wanted this so much," Brendon whispered, and went down on his knees.

Another way he was more of a teenager: he could give a blowjob in a shower without completely destroying his knees.

It was generally like the blowjobs Brendon had already given Spencer. Spencer grabbed Brendon's hair hard, yanking as hard as he wanted (which Brendon had established a long time ago was exactly what he wanted, too). He fucked Brendon's mouth, which was only a special-occasion thing, with Brendon needing his throat as unbothered as possible for singing. Brendon used all his tricks to bring Spencer close and draw back...

The only difference was that Spencer had the body of an eighteen-year-old, and the body couldn't hold back as much as Spencer's will allowed, so he barely managed a choked-out warning before he was coming in Brendon's mouth.

Basically, Brendon was on his knees in a shower coughing and hacking, and Spencer was apologizing and looking mortified and asking if he was okay.

It shouldn't have been as perfect as it was.

-

Time three was in Brendon's bed, with Spencer underneath Brendon. 

(After they took a food break. If they'd actually been eighteen, they probably would have had a booze-and-weed break too, but that was one thing that Brendon couldn't do with Spencer anymore, even with different bodies. Honestly, Brendon was old enough that he knew, in this instance, it really was for the best. His hangover was gone and there was nothing but him and Spencer, here, now.)

He was halfway through fingering Spencer when Brendon gasped. "I remember!"

"I hope you remember..." Spencer choked back a gasp as Brendon's fingers twitched and he brushed against Spencer's prostate. "Fuck. Remember what you're doing here."

"No, last night!" He carefully eased out of Spencer. "I had this...uh, weed. Sorry."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I work with Pete Wentz. It's not like I can't be around giant stoners, you know."

"Right. Anyway. I found this weed! And the strain was supposed to make you fuck like a teenager, and I thought it would be fun to do with Sarah." Brendon had gotten so excited he hadn't checked the CBD or THC levels...or if it had been infused with magic. Which, to be fair, is exactly the kind of thing eighteen-year-old Brendon would have done, too.

Spencer looked at him knowingly. "Let me guess, you didn't just smoke it. You had an edible."

"Uh." It was a brownie. Or two. "I don't feel stoned anymore?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "At least it'll probably wear off soon. Now fuck me."

Brendon giggled nervously and picked up the lube again.

The thing about being in a closed foursome was that he could fuck Spencer without a condom. The thing about doing that when you feel eighteen is that the lack of friction means you come that much faster. Not as fast as he did on the couch, of course. But Spencer was so _tight_ and _hot_ and Brendon could be buried in him forever, and...

And Spencer came untouched under him. Even if Brendon hadn't seen both of them looking younger, he would have known the weed was magic that way.

Brendon followed him.

-

Time four was a handjob against the wall just outside the kitchen - "I'm not making you come where you and Sarah cook, Brendon" - with the light outside the windows turning to afternoon and the air inside the house growing thick with heat and humidity.

They were slowing down. Even with Spencer's talented, developed hands, Brendon didn't come for a while, and he didn't think it was just the amount of sex they were having. It probably wouldn't be long before they were back to normal, and Brendon didn't regret it, exactly, but...

"Not enough," he choked out loud. He meant "not enough time", but something gleamed in Spencer's eye, and he dragged the fingers of his free hand against Brendon's hole, and Brendon couldn't think about anything else.

-

Time five was Brendon taking Spencer's cock in his hand when he could feel the beginnings of it really wearing off.

They'd had enough sex that Spencer hissed at the contact and tried to move away. Brendon let him, but he said, "I just. I never really got to feel your dick when we were this age, you know?"

At that, Spencer took Brendon's cock in his hand, too. Brendon was also sensitive, but he also liked pain more than Spencer did. It was no surprise Brendon came first; really, it was just a surprise that Spencer came at all, that time.

-

They fell asleep in Brendon's bed, and woke up when the sun was just disappearing outside.

Brendon rolled over, and Spencer was there. Spencer, as he was supposed to be. Brendon wasn't at all disappointed to see him. He was more than a little relieved, really, which sounded ridiculous considering how happy he had been when Spencer looked younger.

Without thinking, Brendon dragged a couple fingertips over the crinkles by Spencer's eyes.

"Oh shit," he breathed aloud. He was in love with Spencer.

It wasn't that he didn't know he loved Spencer. He'd always loved Spencer, and wanted his body, and the feelings appeared to be mutual. Their wives were actually in super romantic love, and Brendon had considered Spencer in that light when Sarah had first called Brendon on tour and told him about how she felt about Linda. It just...hadn't felt that way, as far as he could tell.

But it was that way. It had been that way longer than Brendon could remember, and that had probably been part of the problem. He'd grown up in love with Spencer; how could he not take it for granted, like the air he breathed or the sun outside?

Spencer's smile grew wider.

"Took you long enough," Spencer said, and he kissed Brendon.

-

The last time that day was exactly what it should have been between Brendon and Spencer at that point in their lives: slow, relaxed lovemaking. If there weren't orgasms, it would have been more like a soft cuddle in bed than anything.

They fell asleep again afterward, safe and secure in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog post on Tumblr [here](http://gorgeousnerd.tumblr.com/post/173678387821/it-echoes-a-spark-gorgeous-nerd-gorgeousnerd).


End file.
